DeAth of HeArt
by Rymwho
Summary: Paige aprendió a las malas que a veces la vida cuando quiere puede ser muy cruel. Un solo disparo amargo. Emison & Paily mencionados.


**A/N: ¿alguien dijo más sal a la herida? Pues aquí lo tenés**.

* * *

―Van a tener unos hijos preciosos.

Fueron sus últimas palabras a Alison.

Le duele pero tiene que dejarlo así. Esto le lastimaba profundamente pero se sentía feliz por su ex novia.

Cuando regreso a Rosewood buscaba a Emily y arreglar los problemas…y los arreglo y la encontró pero no como la esperaba.

Emily siempre estaría en el corazón de Paige como ella estaría en el corazón de Emily pero ya no funcionaba. Todo esto fue tan repentino para ambas (en especial para Emily) que dejo a la belleza morena entre la espada y la pared.

Y no podía hacer nada, solo esperaba que Alison hiciera feliz a Emily.

La noche era oscura y solitaria en las calles de Rosewood. Los negocios cerraban poco a poco a medida que avanzaba y las farolas que emitían brillo para mantener iluminada las calles se desvanecían cuando se adentraba más profundo.

Ya no tiene que hacer y ahora se tendría que marchar solitariamente a Iowa. Esperaba que la morena la acompañara pero no iba ser posible. Cuando era mas joven e ilusa siempre pensó en toda una vida junto a Emily Fields, era el típico sueño de cualquier persona soñadora; _una buena casa, un matrimonio perfecto, hijos, y una mascota posiblemente._ A veces esos sueños eran tan reales que tenía la esperanza que así fuera pero al destino le encantaba darle justo en donde mas le duele y se rompió ese sueño.

Ahora su único consuelo era…

…

… ¿tiene algún otro consuelo?

Paige mantenía el paso y sintió como uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar de repente, era su celular que marcaba un mensaje.

Confusa por el repentino mensaje se detuvo en seco y saco su celular para ver el mensaje.

El mensaje era anónimo y eso se le hizo extraño. Ya que en sí muy pocas personas conocían su teléfono celular y eso que a veces lo cambiaba.

Leyó el mensaje y sus ojos se abrieron en par.

 _"¿Te acuerdas cuando intentaste ahogarla? Ahora te pregunto…"_

 _-A_

Un gemido de sorpresa se escuchó salirse de ella.

'A' o como se hacía llamar nunca a mostrado interés en ello incluso cuando estaba saliendo con Emily ¿Por qué el repentino interés en ella? sentía muy mala espina y sudo frio.

Podría intentar contactar a Emily pero era una muy pésima idea; si 'A' ya la tenía en la mira eso significaba que estaba sola. Aparte el texto levantaba nuevamente emociones y recuerdos muy fuertes. Fueron años tratando de olvidar esa etapa oscura en su vida y lo estaba consiguiendo finalmente pero al recordarlo nuevamente de golpe sintió ganas de vomitar.

Estaba tan profundamente metida en sus pensamientos que no noto a una persona encapuchada detrás de ella que se acercaba a la castaña lentamente sin hacer ruido. Fue demasiado tarde para que reaccionara. Soltó un grito agudo cuando sintió como algo presionaba fuertemente contra su garganta cortándole la respiración. Paige trato de soltarse pero era inútil, su captor era mucho más grande y fuerte. Su visión se desvanecía lentamente, sus pulmones ardían por la falta desesperada de oxígeno, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas por la impotencia presa del pánico y del miedo, su cuerpo ya no respondía.

Luego oscuridad.

* * *

Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la conciencia.

Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, le dolía pensó que tenía alguna herida en su cabeza ya que no dejaba de sentir un líquido recorriéndole el lado derecho. Por alguna extraña razón no podía mover sus manos ni sus piernas que tenía algo bloqueando sus movimientos. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sentía mucho dolor.

Paige abrió finalmente los ojos. se sentía confundida parecía que estaba dentro de algo, un coche posiblemente. Estaba en la parte trasera del coche, sus manos estaban atadas y sus tobillos igualmente. Su mano izquierda no paraba de sangras y en su mano derecha no sentía sus dedos.

El pánico se hizo cargo de ella al ver las grandes cantidades de sangre debajo de ella y como pudo grito fuertemente.

Nadie la escucho.

¿En dónde estaba para empezar? En la parte trasera del auto todo estaba cubierto de arboles y posiblemente estaba lejos de alguna carretera, en frente del coche hay un lago grande, en sus lados las ventanas del auto estaban completamente abiertas así que pensó en salir.

Trato de moverse pero no pudo, sus piernas no le respondían y cada vez que trato te moverlas el dolor se hacía cargo de ella. Suelta un suspiro de resignación.

Apoya su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento delantero y cerro sus ojos.

Algo hizo ruido, luego algo vibro.

Paige levanto la cabeza y vio que en los asientos delanteros había un celular con la pantalla encendida. Hay algo escrito en el y como pudo enfoco su vista para leerlo:

 _"…te pregunto ¿es cierto que los nadadores pueden aguantar más tiempo bajo el agua? ¿aún le importaras a alguien?"_

 _-A_

Luego algo vibro debajo de ella. el auto se movía lentamente hacia adelante, luego el sonido de una radio reproduciendo alguna canción al azar que no le tomo importancia en escuchar.

El auto se metía poco a poco al lago.

En estos casos cualquier persona común y corriente dejaría que sus emociones se hicieran cargo y buscaría con desesperación cualquier forma de salir, gritaría pidiendo perdón al vacío y lloraría.

Pero ella ya no sentía nada.

Estaba mareada. Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. Su nariz no paraba de sangrar. Se golpeó la cabeza y tiene una conmoción cerebral. Su labio estaba roto. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado tanto por dentro que por a fuera.

Con suma indiferencia marcada en su rostro ella cerro sus ojos esperando su final.

Es curioso ¿no?

Es curioso como el destino puede ser un cabrón ¿no?

* * *

 **A/N: Pues si gente. Ayer fue el adiós definitivo a Paige. La verdad el show del fan service ya no le estaba haciendo ningún bien al personaje y salió por la puerta delantera como el gigante que era.**

 **En Tumblr escribí un tema hablando del personaje por si lo quieren ver**.


End file.
